


The French Wine Interlude

by SatanHerSelf



Series: A study in object insertion [1]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Felching, Is your wine too cold? Here's a great way to fix that, M/M, Object Insertion
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-11
Updated: 2017-02-11
Packaged: 2018-09-23 15:43:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9664010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SatanHerSelf/pseuds/SatanHerSelf
Summary: Thomas really likes french wine.





	

Thomas likes wine, especially expensive french wine. The Europeans have a way of making wine taste so exquisite and different from the American kind. Therefore it is a nice surprise when his old friend Lafayette turns up on his doorstep with a few bottles of Château Latour. Thomas invites the Frenchman in and promptly turns towards his kitchen to fetch two wine glasses. When he picks up one bottle, unstops it and moves to pour the two men a glass Lafayette tsks disappointingly.

"Thomas, the wine is still cold from the outside weather and you simply don't drink red wine cold. We have to warm it up first. Do you happen to know a nice warm spot mon ami?" With this bad setup only seen in porn the both of them take one bottle to the bedroom. Thomas knows what he is expected to do therefore he takes off his clothes and lies down on the bed, ass in the air. He can hear Lafayette shuffling behind him and then suddenly feels cold fingers tracing patterns over his bare ass.

"Thomas, you are so warm. Dare I say hot? You nearly burn my fingers, my friend." The cold hands make Thomas shiver and he tries to get away from the chilly sensation but Lafayette grabs his shoulders and pulls him closer to his body. Too close. Thomas can feel Lafayette's bulge, the growing bulge in his pants, Jesus. Sometimes Thomas longs for Martha to be equipped like that. The fingers quickly brush over Thomas' hole before they are retracted, but he doesn't have to wait long, the slender fingers are back and this time they're wet with oil- no, oil has another consistency. This is much more like water-

"Laf darling, is that wine?" He tries to look over his shoulder but can't really see what is going on behind him, the low chuckle he hears confirms his suspicion.

"You waste expensive wine on my ass?" Thomas genuinely is a bit disappointed. He was looking forward to enjoying the foreign treat.

"Only the best for my sweet Thomas" Lafayette purrs and continuous the assault.

"And who said we couldn't drink it anymore?" The suggestion in his words makes Thomas swallow hard. The wet fingers brush his dick and travel down to his perineum. Before Thomas can even anticipate a touch on his asshole the fingers are gone and traveling over his muscular abdomen, further up- the fingers leave a trail of red wine and Lafayette has to dabble more wine on his fingers to continue their journey. He feels the still dry hand caressing his neck, then it is in his hair and Lafayette pulls his head up, just a bit, and holds him still. The wine drenched fingers force themselves into his mouth and- oh this is really good wine, the sweetness not excessive but a nice contrast to the sour flavor, Thomas moans around the fingers and if it is only the wine that makes him lose his composure, well who has to know. Lafayette, still a firm grip on his hair pushes him forward ruthlessly so the fingers are forced further into Thomas' mouth and he starts, gags a little. Lafayette starts to retract his fingers and Thomas presses his lips together so he can savor every last drop of the excellent wine. There is the sound of a bottle being tilted and suddenly a finger is being worked inside Thomas. Thomas doesn't stop pushing back even when Lafayette has four fingers in his ass. Every so often Thomas feels wine trickle down his ass and into him. Lafayette retracts his fingers and puts his tongue against Thomas' ass. He can feel a bit of wine leaking out of him and his friend doesn't let anything go to waste.

"Do you think four fingers are enough preparation for your slutty hole Thomas?" Thomas considers this. The wine bottle is quite thick at the end and even though Lafayette probably won't push the whole bottle inside of him it would be better to be stretched sufficiently.

"I think maybe two more fingers? Your fist and then some, that would be enough" The wet hand is back and Lafayette shoves four fingers at once into him. Thomas cries out and tries to get away from the forced intrusion but Lafayette holds him rigid again and pushes him back onto his four fingers- and his thumb. The thumb slips in easy. Every time Lafayette fucks his fist in and out of Thomas he can hear a dirty squelching sound and feels Lafayette's tongue lapping up the squandered wine. After Thomas is sure his muscles have relaxed enough he gives Lafayette a sign that he is ready for another finger and it slowly prods his stretched rim until Thomas' body surrenders and lets it in. The stretch is almost painful but by no means what Thomas is used to already. Lafayette keeps pushing against his prostate and he is sure it won't take long for him-

"Laf, darling, please stop or I **will** come." His voice is calm and composed, something not many people are capable of while having 6 fingers in their ass. Lafayette withdraws his fingers and moves away from him. Footsteps indicate that the Frenchman has left the room and Thomas sits up straight to look around and have his assumption confirmed. His eyes meet the wine bottle which is already half empty. He guides his fingers down his legs and they come back wet, coated in the delicious ruby liquid. He laps up the drops like an untrained mutt. He hears footsteps and continues to slurp the wine unconcerned. His servants have seen him like this before. They know their employer. But the man who comes through the door is just Lafayette with a vial of oil in his hand. Thomas turns around and faces the wall again. Lafayette's big hands are back, kneading his ass. This time his fingers are covered in the more viscous fluid and they slide into him easier, taking their time to coat Thomas insides. The fingers are removed and Thomas can hear the slick sound of oil being applied to the wine bottle. Thomas gets ready for the bottleneck penetrating his hole but it never comes. Instead, he can feel the thick end of the bottle pressing against his hole. No slow increase of size. Just the huge girth of the base. Lafayette tries to slowly push the bottle into his ass but it doesn't work. Instead uses his fingers to spread his hole a bit and tries to get the bottle in by twisting the heel. When the whole end is finally swallowed by his ass, his muscles pull the smooth texture further inside. He feels Lafayette hastily gripping the bottle and stopping it from sliding into Thomas too fast. He pulls it out a bit and- well the bottle is is still a bit cold. The slow dragging isn't very comfortable. He wants to complain and suggest they do something else when he feels something slowly trickle in his ass. He swallows.

"Laf, I think the wine might have a hole. You better get it out if you still want to drink some..." Lafayette stops moving the bottle and pulls it out to inspect the apparent leakage.

"It is just a tiny hole Thomas, it shouldn't get much bigger when we-a don't strain the bottle." With these words, he pushes the bottle back into him, too fast. The motion makes Thomas wince and he hunches. The rapid movement of Lafayette and his own body makes more wine trickle out of the bottle. Thomas can feel his breath turning rapid and he shakes a little. The sleek surface of the bottle doesn't give him a lot of stimulation, there is just the ever present pressure of a glass bottle being forced inside the butt of an American president. Thomas closes his eyes and tries to concentrate on the faint stimulation of his prostate. For a moment Lafayette lets go of the neck and the bottle slides in deeper. For a second Thomas panics. He grips the sheets harder and opens his eyes wide. What if the bottleneck is too slippery and Lafayette couldn't hold it anymore? This isn't something he wants to explain to a doctor. Suddenly the intrusion stops and the bottle is pushed out a little. Thomas follows the movement to reduce the intense sensation.

"Mon ami, I see you want the whole bottle for yourself. Aren't you going to save me something? This is very inconsiderate of you." Lafayette's accent is thick and for a second Thomas thinks he really is being scolded. The apology is already on his lips when Lafayette starts to fuck him mercilessly with the bottle. Thomas gasps and every thought disappears from his mind as he is relentlessly fucked with a fucking bottle of wine. The rapid tugging borders on painful but it arouses him exceptionally. He buries his head in the sheets and pushes his ass further in the air and grunts in time with Lafayette's thrusts which grow quicker and quicker. The pain turns into a hot burn which seems to only spur his erection on. The violent movement seems to damage the bottle further. Thomas feels more liquid spill inside his ass, causing his body make sloshing sounds while he is being shaken. He can feel that he's close and there isn't even a hand on his dick- he feels his muscles convulse as he comes, trying to force themselves to close around the huge object in his ass. He spills on the sheets, cum being forced out of him. His mind is blank and now the bottle feels too big and too painful and he just wants it **out**. His muscles go lax and he whimpers, still in that strange state between pain and fucked out pleasure. He can feel the bottle still being pushed in and out of his body and he can't take it anymore.

"Laf, please, stop" He knows what comes out of his mouth is but a whimper but Lafayette seems to understand. The bottle is pulled out of him. Thomas cries out as the last bit of the bottle is removed from him. He can feel his muscles wanting to tighten but they cannot fully close and now generous amounts of expensive wine seep out of his ass. Then there is Lafayette's tongue again, soothing his abused muscles and- drinking straight from his ass. Lafayette's movement is rapid- Thomas realizes the man hasn't come yet and he wants to turn around to get him off with his hand- or his mouth but Lafayette keeps a firm hand on his back and Thomas doesn't have the energy to move yet. Then Lafayette's tongue is gone- there is also wine leaking out of him anymore.

"Thomas, I know you must be exhausted but will you allow me to fuck your beautiful ass?" Lafayette puts two fingers inside of him with no resistance and spreads his hole. It just opens up for him. He can imagine what it must look like, gaping-

"Yeah, sure Laf." Thomas doesn't have the energy to object, besides he is stretched enough to take two dicks without any effort. Lafayette quickly coats himself in more oil and pushes inside him in one smooth thrust.

"Oh, mon ami, you are so open, this is no fun. Can you try to tighten your muscles for me?" He can't. Thomas sobs with the effort. Lafayette takes two fingers and puts them in beside his dick to try to get more pleasure from Thomas' ass. He can hear Lafayette's soft moans as he lies on the sheets motionless. He doesn't know how long it takes until Lafayette spills inside of him. When he pulls out the cum leaks right out of him.

After a while, Lafayette stands up and gets a glass of water for Thomas and kneels down beside him.

"Mon ami, a- due to a terrible mistake I made the wine bottle is empty. I fear we have to warm up another one." Thomas sighs contently and slips into a peaceful slumber. Lafayette always has the best ideas.


End file.
